The Fall 1975 schedule (original draft)
The original draft of the ''Fall 1975 schedule'' was written by El Kadsreian-American writer Ben Vukala on January 29, 1975. The shows that we're planning on to axe was Movin' On, Harry O, Medical Center, Happy Days, That's My Mama, and Marcus Welby, M.D. and renewed Gunsmoke for the next four years as well as renewing Adam-12 and planning on to move out of the family viewing slot in its draft. The original draft was that Switch! was proposing to replace Medical Center and the Monday Night time on CBS at 8pm-10pm to remain untouched in the original draft. Schedule Draft Sunday: ABC 7:00pm: The Swiss Family Robinson ABC 8:00pm: The Six Million Dollar Man ABC 9:00pm: The ABC Sunday Night Movie CBS 7:00pm: Three for the Road CBS 8:00pm: Cher CBS 9:00pm: Kojak CBS 10:00pm: Buckley NBC 7:00pm: The Wonderful World of Disney NBC 8:00pm: River Man NBC 9:00pm: NBC Sunday Mystery Movie (McMillan & Wife/Columbo/McCloud/McCoy) Monday: ABC 8:00pm: Friendly Persuasion ABC 9:00pm: Monday Night Football CBS 8:00pm: Gunsmoke CBS 9:00pm: Maude CBS 9:30pm: Rhoda CBS 10:00pm: Switch! NBC 8:00pm: Nevada Smith NBC 9:00pm: NBC Monday Night at the Movies Tuesday: ABC 8:00pm: Welcome Back, Kotter ABC 8:30pm: The Barbary Coast ABC 9:30pm: ABC Tuesday Movie of the Week CBS 8:00pm: Good Times CBS 8:30pm: Phyllis CBS 9:00pm: All in the Family CBS 9:30pm: M*A*S*H CBS 10:00pm: Beacon Hill NBC 8:00pm: The Invisible Man NBC 9:00pm: Adam-12 NBC 9:30pm: NBC World Premiere Movie Wednesday: ABC 8:00pm: When Things Were Rotten ABC 8:30pm: The Howard Cosell Show ABC 9:30pm: ABC Wednesday Movie of the Week CBS 8:00pm: Tony Orlando and Dawn CBS 9:00pm: Cannon CBS 10:00pm: Kate McShane NBC 8:00pm: Little House on the Praire NBC 9:00pm: Police Story NBC 10:00pm: Petrocelli Thursday: ABC 8:00pm: Barney Miller ABC 8:30pm: On the Rocks ABC 9:00pm: The Streets of San Francisco ABC 10:00pm: The Rookies CBS 8:00pm: The Waltons CBS 9:00pm: CBS Thursday Night Movie NBC 8:00pm: Flo's Place NBC 8:30pm: Fay NBC 9:00pm: Ellery Queen NBC 10:00pm: Medical Story Friday: ABC 8:00pm: Bridger ABC 9:00pm: The ABC Friday Night Movie CBS 8:00pm: Big Eddie CBS 8:30pm: Joe and Sons CBS 9:00pm: Hawaii Five-O CBS 10:00pm: Barnaby Jones NBC 8:00pm: Sanford and Son NBC 8:30pm: Chico and the Man NBC 9:00pm: The Rockford Files NBC 10:00pm: Police Woman Saturday: ABC 8:00pm: The Best Years of Our Lives ABC 9:00pm: Starsky & Hutch ABC 10:00pm: S.W.A.T. CBS 8:00pm: Doc CBS 8:30pm: The Mary Tyler Moore Show CBS 9:00pm: The Bob Newhart Show CBS 9:30pm: The Jeffersons CBS 10:00pm: The Carol Burnett Show NBC 8:00pm: Emergency! NBC 9:00pm: NBC Saturday Night at the Movies Trivia *In the original draft, there are new shows planned: River Man, The Best Years of Our Lives, Bridger, Flo's Place, Nevada Smith and Friendly Persuasion. It went unused in the final draft. *There are many draft revisions sent by the Big Three major networks before making it into the final draft. *In the final draft, Harry O, Movin' On, Happy Days, Medical Center, That's My Mama and Marcus Welby M.D. got renewed, cancelling out Gunsmoke, Adam-12, the ABC Movie of the Week installments and NBC World Premiere Movie. *In the original draft, it was Buckley, in its revisions and the final draft, it became Bronk. *In the final draft, the new shows were: Mobile One (formerly Mobile Two), The Family Holvak (formerly just Holvak), Doctor's Hospital, Joe Forrester, Matt Helm and The Montefuscos (formerly Sunday Dinner). Category:1975